1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution systems and more particularly to a power distribution assembly for supplying power to a plurality of spaced apart work stations, for example, as found in a modular furniture environment. Such modular electrical distribution systems are frequently used in wall panel assemblies within an office environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall panel power distribution systems are typically located near a panel upper or lower edge and within a metal channel or wireway. Conventionally, an electrical distribution wiring harness has an extruded metal wire channel extending from a center block, and the receptacle brackets are attached directly to the metal wire channel which is rigidly and permanently mounted to the center block. The jumper cables which interconnect terminal blocks are either permanently wired to the terminal blocks or coupled thereto by jumper connectors. The jumper connectors rely on the terminal block for mechanical support as do electrical receptacles which may be electrically connected to certain terminal blocks.